Actually Undead
by Visforvampire87
Summary: Breaking out from an asylum Sookie has been sent to for the wrong reasons, she meets a stranger, who helps her getting away. My first fanfiction ever. AU, slightly OOC Might change rating to M later
1. Chapter 1

Actually Undead

Chapter 1: Breakout

Summary: Breaking out from an asylum Sookie has been sent to for the wrong reasons, she meets a stranger, who helps her getting away.

I met him on my escape from the asylum where I had been sent to recently. I knew that it wasn't the right place for me the moment I stepped over the threshold, because being a rebellious girl isn't a reason to be admitted to such a place where normally people with serious problems should be treated (my ability to read people's minds was something no one knew about). After 48 hours of being sedated and surveyed, I was alone; my mind became clear again and my decision was clear: I wanted to escape as quickly as possible and never return again. It would probably be best to try it at night, when everyone was asleep. I gathered the necessary information to get away when my room was shown to me. They had to open and lock many doors and the wardens thought of it as being the same boring routine over and over again. They hoped that something would change soon – a welcome change would be the loss of the keys which used to hang at the same place for years.

After a few days, I pretended to have recovered gradually (a full recovery after a few days wouldn't be credible to anyone). "That's such a great effort you're making, Ms. Stackhouse," the nurse said. "Only a few days and a few treatments left for you, and you'll be released." She was thinking what a strange case I was and what a relief it would be to have one patient less to take care of. I hid the pills under my tongue and spit them out when the nurse was gone. "I really appreciate the time I can spend here to improve myself. I will surely not forget it." That was a big fat lie, of course and lying was something I rarely did, but sometimes you have to make a little exception and do things you usually dislike. Pretending to be grateful for those attempts to cure my "bad" behaviour with treatments that weren't even appropriate when they were created, 200 years ago, was a sacrifice I gladly made, knowing that the attention of the nurses would definitely not be concentrated on me tonight. Cold baths only make you catch a cold, but it doesn't contribute to your mental health – not that I had any problems with that, either. I was just being honest to people, sometimes a bit cheeky when they thought something rude – that they didn't like it was their problem, not mine.

When I was sure everyone was asleep (you can tell that from the brain impulses you get – they sound like the buzzing of bees and don't send out the signals they usually do), I began my escape. We weren't locked in our rooms, only those who were sleep walking or had attempted to escape as well (their attempts failed, because they didn't have the necessary information I had). Everything went well and I was making my way across the lawn when I saw lights in the windows. Uh-oh. That was not a good thing to see, because I knew I had to hide quickly. Looking back I oversaw a root and stumbled. It didn't hurt pretty much and I was ready to get up again, when I saw that person, whose skin glowed white in the moonlight. I thought of one word: Vampire. Vampires came out of the coffin two years ago and up to that time I never met anyone of them so I couldn't exactly judge if he was good or bad. "Come with me," he said and offered his hand. I took it and got up, only now realising that my followers had already made their way to me.

"I'm Eric. Eric Northman. Pleased to make your acquaintance," he said and kissed the back of my hand. His accent was slightly unusual like it came from another era, many hundred years ago. It sounded Scandinavian, but I wasn't exactly sure about it. The way he looked would fit the assumption, though. 6'4'' tall, blonde and the deepest blue eyes I was sure I could lose myself into made a remarkable impression on me. I liked him right from the start, although I had the hunch that you wouldn't want to have him as your enemy, because he'd be capable of doing bad things had he been pissed of by someone. It actually turned out to be true.

I don't know how they finally got us, but Eric didn't seem scared and I immediately knew why. His fangs were out, but I wasn't afraid or terrified somehow. "One more move and you're going to be history," he snarled. "What will you do against five people attacking you?", one of the wardens asked. Apparently he hadn't heard about the supernatural strength of vamps. Then everything happened really fast. The men attacked Eric and faster than you could say "Holly Molly" they were flying through the air, crashing down somewhere nearby. I could hear their bones crack. "Humans. So fragile yet so delicious," he said. Okay, now I was a little terrified and said "I hope you're not gonna kill me. First saving me and playing the gentle-vamp and then making a meal out of me would be very rude." He laughed. "You don't have to be scared. We usually don't kill the people we feed on. We learned to contain ourselves over the years."

**A/N: Disclaimer, all the characters belong to Charlaine Harris**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Shreveport

I'd heard about that before, but to hear the confirmation from him made me feel at ease with Eric even more.

"Hurry up, we have to go," he said. "It will look like an animal may have attacked the men and they'll think you'll probably be dead, too."

"But where do we go?" I asked.

"Well, I know a place we can go to. We have to make sure that no one knows about you being missed, so it will be absolutely save there. Just trust me."

"Okay," I said. "But how do we get there?"

Since he helped me out with the wardens before, I didn't have a reason to mistrust him. Besides: Where would I have ended up if it hadn't been him to save me? I so wanted to read his thoughts right now, but reading a vampire's mind is impossible to me. Sometimes I pick up one single thought, like a word someone tells you, but this impulse doesn't get any more detailed. Also, it was really calming me down, not to have buzzing minds all around me.

"We drive, of course. Don't think that just because I'm a vampire I fly or run everywhere. That would be pretty conspicuous, even though humans are accustomed to the sight of us now. This way," he said and gestured to the right, where I could spot a parking lot.

What sort of car would a vampire drive? I wondered, just when I saw a red Cadillac. Right. So much to being inconspicuous in a car.

"It's great, isn't it?" he asked.

I just nodded. "Yes." We got in the car and pulled out of the parking lot.

"By the way, you didn't tell me your name and why you broke out of the asylum. Not that I think you look insane or something like that. You're really pretty."

"Thanks," I said. "My name is Sookie Stackhouse and you know, I was put in there for the wrong reasons. They thought I was hearing voices in my head and talking to them, but it never came to their minds that I was answering to their thoughts. Maybe they wanted to reject the truth and put me there because they thought I was just some strange weirdo."

"So you're…" Eric started.

"A telepath? Yes, I am. But you can calm down, I can't read your thoughts anyways."

"Why's that?" he asked.

"Maybe because you're at least physically dead and your brain doesn't sent out the signals the living brains do? I guess it must be something like that," I answered.

We were driving for hours and hours. I fell asleep for a few minutes here and there and woke up again, still the pictures of my escape in my head.

"We're almost there," Eric answered when I asked him how far we had come. The next road sign I saw said _Shreveport: 5 miles_.

"Which state are we in?"

"Louisiana," Eric answered. "Just far away enough for you to make a new beginning. This is a pretty small city, like the cities surrounding Shreveport. No one is going to know about the breakout, I guess it's gonna be featured in the newspapers all around Virginia, but news about a breakout from an asylum are not something you have to inform the public about, especially not in your case. Otherwise the reasons for your admittance would be revealed and if the people get to know about the old-fashioned practice of sending someone to an asylum with no apparent reason, it would rouse an outrage everywhere in the country."

He was right: I had the chance to start a new life, get a new job and finding new friends; although I knew I had to keep my mouth shut in case I picked up disturbing stuff.

"That's true," I agreed. "I just can't thank you enough for saving me. I can't imagine what would've happened if I was had been released. Maybe they would keep me locked up at home or have me surveyed all the time."

I flinched at the thought. Who doesn't want to be independent of other people, especially if they make the false assumptions all the time and are too stubborn to recognize that supernatural things are part of the daily business now that vampires revealed themselves to the public.

"I will take care that none of those things happen to you," Eric assured me.

I took a deep breath and realized that we had arrived at our destination. It seemed like the employees parking lot of some bar or so and that was exactly where we were.

"This is my bar, it's called Fangtasia and it's the only vampire bar you have here. Especially with tourists in it," he said proudly.

That sounded pretty funny, I imagined people dressed in cargos and sandals with socks underneath taking pictures of some sort of Dracula look alike.

I smiled and said "Wow, that's really impressive," when he showed me the rooms and told me that it was opened from 10pm till the early dawn when the vamps had to return to the coffins until the sun set.

"If you excuse me, I have to go now or I'll be too weak to accompany you tonight. Here's the key to my apartment, it's just up the stairs. You can sleep a little if you like or do whatever you want to, but please wait there for me and don't go outside. We don't know about any reports yet and I want to be sure you're safe."

"Where can I find you if something happened?"

"I can't tell you yet. Usually no human being knows where a vampire sleeps. The danger of being staked is just too high."

He sighed "But I will tell you sometime. Goodnight and sleep well." he said and he kissed me on the cheek

"Goodnight," I whispered, not wanting this little moment of intimacy to end.

**A/N: Disclaimer, all characters belong to Charlaine Harris**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: A new day, a new beginning**

Climbing up the stairs to Eric's apartment, I couldn't help but having mixed feelings about the whole situation. I certainly knew him being generous to me, but what if he began to regret saving me in the first place? In this town, I knew no one and could only count on him. If he threw me out, I was sure I'd have to hide somewhere, in case my missing was reported to anywhere else but the local media. But I had to think about that later, because I was dead tired and too exhausted to make serious decisions about my (hopefully not destructed) future. All I wanted was a bed, so I opened the door and took a look around the apartment to figure out where the bedroom was (I hoped he considered to have one, and hadn't forgotten about it, since vampires don't need one). The interior was exactly what I expected it to look like, judging from Eric's outward appearance: it was pretty modern and almost puristic, but still comfy at the same time, so I decided to sleep on the black leather couch if there was no bed room. You could surely imagine someone like Eric living here (if he hadn't had to sleep in coffin, that is to say).

I left the large living room and randomly opened some doors until I finally found the bedroom on the third door on the left. Wow. I was impressed once more. The king size bed with its rich red and gold blanket and cushions looked very inviting to me. I wanted to get inside as fast as possible, when I noticed that the bathroom was separated from the bedroom with another door. _Jackpot! _I thought, because another excursion through the flat was just not possible – I would've slept in during walking. As I went into the bathroom I could find all the supplies I needed, including some towels, a tooth brush and a hairbrush, as well as shampoo and shower gel which I could spot in the shower. I never knew how great and relaxing a shower after a long and irritating day could be up until that point. When I got ready for bed, I was in search of something to sleep in, so I opened the wardrobe and took a shirt of Eric's that ended exactly above my knees. The smell of it soothed and comforted me, and I dozed off pretty quickly.

I slept like a vampire, or at least I imagined it to be that way, without any disturbances and very deep. The first time I woke up at about 9 a.m. and decided to sleep a little more, considering that it had gotten very late yesterday. I woke up again at 11 and got up, because I was hungry. My stomach began to rumble as I thought about the non-existent possibility to find something to eat (I hadn't checked the kitchen for a fridge last night). Surprise, surprise.

When I got into the kitchen there indeed was a refrigerator, stuffed with some bottles of True Blood. I took a closer look at one of the bottles and it said "100 % pure". Yuck. I didn't even know that the synthetic blood – developed by Japanese scientists, I read once in a newspaper – was sold in various blood types, apparently according to the vampire's favourite taste. This one was 0 negative. I began to get shivers down my spine, since that was exactly my blood type. I put down the bottle and took out the milk standing beside the bottles. In one of the cupboards I could find cereals and a bowl, in which I put it together with the milk. I also could find some instant coffee (better than nothing, I thought) and a boiling kettle, prepared a cup and began to eat. After my little breakfast was over, I turned on the TV, not only to spend a little time, but to check if there were some reports about my breakout and my missing.

Nope, nothing. It seemed like Eric was right about the asylum staff not reporting anything. Well, at least not to the national media. As it was only early in the afternoon, I decided to go downstairs and see if there was anyone I could talk to. Fangtasia surely didn't have an all-vampire staff, there would be some daily business that had to be handled by humans, I guessed. At least there had to be some cleaning maids or something like that.

But what did I dress in? I still wore Eric's shirt I put on for the night, so I went to the wardrobe once more, where I could spot some dresses that looked like they came out from a very sexy vampire movie. I assumed the staff changed their clothes here before and after work, otherwise this would've have made no sense at all. He sure didn't look like a cross dresser and I had to ban the picture of Eric wearing one of the dresses from my mind, in order to control my giggling. That would just be too funny to see the proud vamp dressed up like that. I finally found a black dress that was about my size. Normally, I wear a 10, this was an 8, but if I didn't breathe too heavily, this would be okay. I put on the strappy heels that were on the ground of the wardrobe and rather stumbled than walked down the stairs. This was because I almost never wore heels, especially not ones that were 3 inches high. Oh my God, that was really hard and I prayed that no one would see me getting down the stairs like this. I definitely had to practice walking in heels, I swore to myself.

Before I knocked at the door and entered the bar, I got some impulses of another human. Something wasn't right with the brain, the memory had great holes and I wondered why that could happen.

"Hello," I cried. "Is someone there?"

Then a blonde, petite girl, obviously dressed to impress the vamps (she wore a tube top that ended just below her breasts and a slutty little skirt that looked more like a belt), approached me.

"Hi, I'm Ginger," she said. "Nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you, too." I said. "My name is Sookie Stackhouse".

I dared to tell her my real name, because I assumed that it wouldn't be dangerous, having watched the news before.

"So, you take care of the bar, while Eric is still in his coffin," I concluded.

"Yes," she answered. "I take care that all the beverages are available and stuffed in the fridge before the guests come. The True Blood has to be cooled before it's put into the microwave, so it won't rot right away. It's pretty sensitive to handle."

"And you're Eric's new girlfriend?" She had paused at the word _girlfriend _and emphasised it.

She didn't like him to have a girlfriend at all, because he'd rejected her approaches to be his all the time. Even when she offered to let him have her blood he denied it and told her that she should stop flirting with him or she would be fired. Because Ginger didn't have another place to go to – she wasn't the sharpest tool in the shed – she abided and stayed. I could gather this from her mind and noticed that hers wasn't as opaque as some other people's.

"Oh, no," I answered and could simultaneously feel her relief. Now I had to be a little more careful. "Eric just brought me here, because he saw me on the road, tramping. He picked me up and offered his place to stay for the night."

I hoped I hadn't told a complete fairy tale to her.

"Aha. That sounds interesting. Normally, Eric doesn't do that kind of things. You're pretty lucky, then."

Pooh, that worked out better than I thought.

"Yes. I'll move out tonight, to find another place to stay." I assured her.

"By the way, do you know where I could get something for lunch?" I asked, realizing my stomach rumbling again.

"I could pick up some Chinese food if you like. I'm hungry, too and Eric always provides his staff with a small amount of money to get food if we need it. Would you like to have something special?"

"Nothing particular," I said. "Just bring something."

"Alright. Later" And off she went.

When she came back I took my food and got upstairs again, not knowing what to talk about anymore and avoiding to be asked questions about my history.

I spend some time reading a few magazines lying around and watching TV again until I took a nap again, since I knew the night would be a long one again. A knock on the door woke me up. Shit, did I really sleep that long? I knew it would be Eric when I took a look at the clock. It was just after 6 pm and he had told me that he'd be visiting me then.

"Sookie, you there?" he asked.

"Coming," I said and hastily got up to open the door.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Fangtasia

**A/N: First and foremost a huge thank you to my wonderful friend and beta reader Eszter alias papillione, I appreciate your taking the time reading and correcting the story. A huge thanks also goes out to my readers and reviewers, it really means a lot to me that you like my story. I always love to hear what you think, so keep on writing =) Music suggestion for the daydream scene: Incubus – Admiration (it can be found on the album "Monuments and Melodies")**

**Disclaimer: All the characters belong to Charlaine Harris**

I opened the door and Eric stood before me, having a huge smile on his face. He looked great wearing a black muscle shirt and a matching leather jacket.

"Good to see you," he said. "Did you sleep well?"

"I did, thanks for asking," I answered. We went to the living room and sat down on the couch.

"Any reports about my missing yet? I watched the news twice today and there was nothing on it."

"Well, there was a report in the local newspaper, but nothing that went beyond the state border," he said. He searched for something in the pocket of his jacket and laid a little clipping from the _Virginia Daily_ newspaper on the table.

Escape from Virginia Beach asylum: 5 wardens dead, patient still missing; apparently attacked by an animal

While searching for the escaped patient, 25-year-old Sookie Stackhouse, 5 wardens have been found dead on the asylum's grounds. All had broken bones and some heavily inflicted wounds that caused their deaths. The police is suspecting an animal, most probably a bull or some escaped circus animal like a Rhino, to be the killer. "Although we can't explain that all of the dead people had most of their bones broken, we don't think that a human being would have been capable of doing that," explained Sheriff Mulligan from the VBPD. "It is also highly probable that the missing woman got killed as well. We didn't find traces of a fight happening at the crime scene, but it wouldn't have been possible for her to escape, given that 5 stronger men couldn't," he went on. Nevertheless, the police are still in search for Stackhouse, since her body hasn't been found yet. Should you see the woman depicted on the picture below alive, please call 911. The asylum wards will take of her afterwards.

Well, well, well. That didn't sound too bad. So either, the people would think I was dead or some police search squad would be after me, if I was still in the Virginia Beach area. At least I wouldn't need to expect people looking for me here in Louisiana. I guess they'd be too busy looking for my corpse instead, which certainly would not lead them to the Shreveport area.

I told Eric the same and he agreed with me.

"You can work at the bar at night, if you want to. Waiting tables and serving drinks. It would keep you busy so at least at night you wouldn't be bored too much."

I considered the option for a minute and said "That sounds great, thanks for offering. But what if some human sees me there and informs the police?"

"I'd take care of him. You know, vampires are able to alter people's memories, so even if someone saw you there, he or she wouldn't remember it after leaving the bar. We call that glamouring. As for the vamps, they have to follow my orders. I'm sheriff of Area 5 which makes them my underlings and they have to obey my rules. You can be sure to be safe here, don't worry."

"You're a sheriff?" I asked. "Have vampires always be organized like this before the Great Revelation?"

"Yes, we were sort of organized the same way, but we improved it even more after the Great Revelation," Eric answered.

I didn't ask him any further questions about vampire society, since he seemed a little reluctant to answer my first few. Humans don't know a lot about the organization of the vampire society, and I guessed that was the way the vamps liked it, not making things too transparent for ordinary people. So I just changed the subject.

"Can I start working tonight or do I have to wait till tomorrow?"

"You can start working whenever you want to, so tonight would be just fine for me, considering that you already know Ginger, as I was told. She can show you around a little before you start taking orders, so you know where you can find anything you need," he said.

"Alright, I guess I better change now, it wouldn't look good if I wore anything but a T-shirt for work, especially when we're expected to look a little classy."

"Seeing you working in a shirt would be just fine with me," he smiled. "But our customers would be a little irritated."

Whoa. I caught myself getting lost in daydream (or was it called night dream when it was that time of the day?), for just a second. His smile always made me a little wobbly in the knees. In it, I sat myself on his lap and caressed his cheek. He chuckled and started to kiss me slowly and passionately. _Oh my God_, I thought when his tender lips touched mine for the second time (we had to stop once because I had to gasp for air). _That guy really knows how to kiss._ Well, he had lots of time practising it. _Snap out of it!_ I told myself- even if I could have revelled in this forever- and there I was again, back in reality.

"Is something wrong with you, Sookie?" Eric asked. "You were just staring at the wall behind me like there was a huge spider or something crawling along there, but I saw none."

"Oh, sorry. I was just…" _Dreaming about making out with you forever_ I finished my sentence mentally. I really couldn't think of a good excuse and luckily Eric said "Never mind. If you want to change now, I'll be waiting here for you. Just pick one of the dresses in the wardrobe you like. You can also find shoes there, but if you want to wear your own it's alright."

I just hoped Ginger hadn't told him how awful I must've looked walking in those heels and that his remark didn't stem from her story. You don't exactly wanna look like you're clumsy in front of the man you fancy. Especially if you don't want to make a total fool out of yourself.

I slipped into the same dress I wore in the afternoon and I began to like it somehow. It was black (of course) and had sort of a corsage top with golden ornaments on it. The skirt was long and made of taffeta. After I had gotten into the heels (this time I promised myself to try to walk as graciously as I could) and pulled my hair up into a ponytail, I stared at myself in the mirror, an incredulous look on my face. _Just like the princess of darkness_ I thought and wondered if some Ozzy Osbourne look-alike would hit on me while I was working.

I smiled and come out of the bathroom.

"You look incredible," Eric said. "That dress must have been made for you." No wonder that vampires would dig that style.

"Ow, thanks for the compliments," I said. "But I guess it's better we go downstairs. The more I can learn today, the more experience I'll have tomorrow." And off we went.

The night went on pretty fast and hours seemed to be barely minutes. Eric accompanied and introduced me officially to Ginger, then left to his seat in the middle of the room, immediately getting admiring looks. He told me before that every vamp had to show up in the bar for a couple of times, because of the tourists. If the were no real vampires in the bar, they wouldn't show up in such masses. To add up to that, the fang bangers- vampire groupies who enjoyed having sex with them and getting bitten- wouldn't be there, which would mean that the profits declined rapidly.

Ginger showed me the several store rooms of the bar, where I could get everything I needed, and where Eric's office was – so I could call him in case of something terrible and forbidden (feeding from a human in public, for example) happened in the bar.

Everything was pretty exciting for me, given that I had never been a barmaid before. I tried to be friendly to everyone, thanking the people and the vamps for their orders and bringing them to their tables as fast as possible. I got good tips, which I also blamed on the cleavage of my dress, and gathered a few thoughts here and there. The fang bangers thought about having sex and were in search for the right vamp, if they hadn't already gone to the rest rooms with their company. Ew, that was gross. _Oh yeah, right there honey. Keep on sucking and you have to_ _turn me. Than I would be the one looking for a hot human to do it with,_ one woman thought.

So Eric was right about them. I just couldn't believe there really was something erotic in being sucked so dry that you had to be turned. It seemed like that would be an honour to any fang banger out there. Like they hadn't thought about the possibility of being thrown away like a piece of trash once they were empty. I hoped I would never come into a situation like that. Besides, I would never consent to having sex in the rest room of a bar, simple as that.

When it was time to lock up the bar, I was happy about having had such a great first day at my new work. I went to the employees' restrooms and overheard a conversation between Eric and Ginger when I passed his office.

"You really mean that, Eric?" Ginger asked, a little outraged.

"You bring along that girl, from whom I know nothing about and now you want her to have a permanent job here?" The jealousy issue seemed to rise up in her again. "We've spent years without another help in the bar, and just because she did a great job today you want to employ her?" She thought that if he let me work in Fangtasia and stay in his apartment, I would be special to him. She simply couldn't have that and didn't want to have her plan of finally getting to be his girlfriend ruined by someone who tramped and got picked up by him out of a whim.

"Ginger, listen to me," he began. "I will not let you criticize my actions, being the owner of the bar. You have to follow my decisions, or I will not only threaten to fire you, I will actually do it. You know that you have pretty low options of getting a new job somewhere else, so if I were you, I would accept Sookie as our new waitress and be nice to her."

"Okay," she finally gave up on that issue, knowing that disobeying him would be futile.

When I saw her going to the door, I got into the restroom, cleaning my hand after I was done and heading to Eric's office.

"You overheard our conversation," he said and it was not a question, but a fact to him. _Fudge._ _Vampires and their excellent hearing skills_, I thought.

"Well, yes," I admitted. "I'm sorry. I was just on my way to the restroom, when I heard you arguing and I couldn't help myself but to stop and listen. I know it was inappropriate, but thanks for defending me."

"How could I not defend you," Eric said. "You're a nice girl, you did an exceptionally good job tonight and there really is no reason not to like you. I don't know what Ginger has against you."

Okay, now I had to tell him the truth about her actions, or at least the part of it involving me.

"You know, Ginger still fancies you and wants to be your girlfriend, despite the fact that you denied her once. She's just plain jealous of me, considering that I didn't have to beg you for a job or your attention." He was silent and looked at me questioningly. "That's what I could read in her mind," I said.

"No wonder that she wanted to have you out of here," he concluded. "Then I'll have to be more careful what I say in her presence."

"Exactly what I thought when I first met her. That's why I told her the story of you picking me up tramping. It wouldn't do her mind any good if you glamoured her again, just because I told her the real story."

"You're right," he said. "If you want to go upstairs now, it's okay. It was a busy day and it's near dawn, so unfortunately, I can't join you. But tomorrow night we can talk a little more." He stood up and was right before me when he said "Sleep well", kissing me on the cheek again. _Man, I_ _could get used to be kissed by him_, I thought and went upstairs. Just then I realized how tired I really was. I got ready for bed and snuggled myself against the pillows. A minute after that, I was asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Calm before the storm

**A/N: Thanks sooo much for being this patient, I know it's been a long time since the last update. To my wonderful readers and reviewers out there: thanks for giving my story a chance and giving me feedback about it. I always love to hear what you think! A special thanks goes out to my lovely and wonderful friend and beta papillione, who inspired me to write my own fanfiction. 3**

**Disclaimer: All characters belong to Charlaine Harris.**

"Come on, you filthy human, I know you want it, too. Drinking your blood will be fun." I wanted to run away, but I couldn't move, like I was nailed on the spot. The vamp approached me slowly, his fangs were out and he was ready to not only take a sip of my blood but to actually drain me and leave me for dead. He had that look in his eyes that showed absolutely no sympathy, just complete ruthlessness. I knew I didn't have a chance against him. He was brawny, and like a giant compared to me. His hands looked like they could rip me apart in seconds. He was bold-headed and his shiny green eyes were full of loathing.

"They were totally right when they put you into the mental institution. What's a little, helpless, crazy thing like you to do in our world besides ending up as supper for us. That Viking-fucker kept you like a toy trapped in a beautiful box and played with you like a cat does with the mouse shortly before it bites off his head. So be relaxed, it'll be over soon. Stupid humans that think they could have a relationship with a vampire," he grunted.

He darted towards me. Then, there was darkness and I felt numb.

With a gasp, I opened my eyes and sat straight in the bed. The vamps' words echoed in my head. I knew there could be some truth in them, but Eric being that devious was a hard thing to imagine. He had been so nice to me since we met and he even stood up for me against Ginger. Someone who couldn't stand me at all would've reacted otherwise and wouldn't have helped me at all. I always believe that there's a good core inside every human (or vamp). Some call it optimism and some being naïve, but I don't care what they say. As a southern girl you're raised to being polite, not to mistrust everyone around you. So I just trusted my gut feeling (that almost next to never proved me wrong) and shooed the negative thoughts away.

I started fixing myself some breakfast when I noticed that Eric made some improvements for me. On the table stood a bag full of rolls, some more cereals and in the corner of my eye I could notice a coffee maker. _Finally, some real coffee to wake me up_, I thought. There even was a note on the table that said "If you need anything, call the number below. My day time accountant will answer it and can bring you everything you need. Looking forward to seeing you tonight. Eric"

Aw, that was soo cute of him. Now any doubts I had were blown away (for some time at least). I turned on the TV and zapped through the channels till I found something I could just keep on running in the background while I read the newspaper. Gosh, how I hated having to wait for sunset. I thought about a list of things that could help me pass the time. Some books to read would be a great distraction, maybe some romances or mysteries of which I've always been very fond of.

I took a piece of paper and a pen I found on the counter and wrote down: books (especially novels by Jane Austen or Wilkie Collins), groceries (oh yes, I needed them to at least fix lunch later- I hated ordering things from a delivery service all the time and already had a bad conscience spending Eric's money, if you consider that vegetables and other things were much cheaper in comparison) and called the number on the note Eric had left me. A few minutes later, the bell rang and Eric's accountant stood before me, handing me over a box with the groceries and – in a separate bag – the books I was yearning to read ever since I had to wait for nightfall – and Eric, of course.

_I wonder what Eric will do with that girl. Must've planned something out for her, or she would've been gone already_, he thought.

Well, at least he didn't seem to hate me at the first instant. I thanked him and closed the door behind me, preparing me some iced tea, sat down on the couch and indulged in "Pride and Prejudice".

When I looked at the clock the next time, it was already close to four p.m., which meant that the sun would set soon and I needed to get ready for work and Eric picking me up. I didn't know how awful that night would turn out to be, and that was a huge plus then. Had I known it before, I would've gone back to bed and slept till the next day.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Butterflies and Hurricanes

**A/N: As always, a huge thanks goes out to my lovely and wonderful friend and beta reader Eszter alias papillione. To all the readers out there who put me into their lists of favourite stories or authors: thanks a million for taking the time for reading my story, it really means a lot to me. Music suggestion (as it was already implied in the title): Muse – Butterflies and Hurricanes. Hope you enjoy =)**

**Disclaimer: all characters belong to Charlaine Harris**

The night began just like every other night I worked at Fangtasia – with Eric picking me up, having a little chitchat with him and then waiting the tables of the bar. It was just after the first part of my shift was over that I discovered some vamps coming into the bar, carrying a piece of paper with them. As I took a closer look at it, I could see my picture on it. _Jesus Christ Sheperd of Judea! That couldn't be possible! _ If I hadn't known better, I'd have said that these were vamp cops, but those usually wore a uniform – just like the human ones. Still, I wondered how they came to carry my photograph with them. I wasn't gonna try my luck and hid in the store room just behind the counter. I kept the door open just a little so I could catch a glimpse of them when they walked up to the counter and talked to Ginger.

"Did you happen to see the woman on the picture somewhere around this area?" they asked.

"Oh you mean Sookie Stackhouse? Of course I have. She's been working here for almost two weeks now." _Now I'm gonna teach that little fang banger a lesson. She thinks she can take Eric away from me. I don't think so._

"She was taking orders just before you came in, but I don't know where she went after that. If y'all excuse me for a sec, I'm gonna look for her."

_Oh crap_, I thought and closed the door. A second after that, it went open again and Ginger peered through it.

"There you are. Some vamps are searching for you, I guess you'd better go and meet them before they tear the whole bar apart." _Gotcha_.

She took my hand and pulled me out of the room. "There she is," she told the vamps triumphantly.

"Great. And where's your boss?" the one with the deep voice rumbled.

"In the office. I can show you the way," she answered. _Why do they long to see Eric if all they want is the little slut?_

I'd've slapped Ginger right in the face if she still hadn't taken hold of my arm. Besides, being a little violent wouldn't contribute anything to the already tense atmosphere. You could almost touch it.

Ginger knocked at the door once, but didn't wait till he answered and opened it.

"These guys like to talk to you, Eric." _Yeah, just let them know that you're closer to him then_ _being a boss. Well done_. Ginger mentally gave herself a slap on the back.

I wanted to scream right at her, but chose to be quiet, because I still didn't know what the vamps wanted from Eric and me – although my gut feeling told me they weren't here to have small talk.

"What do they want? It'd better be important," he said grunted.

"Apparently it's got something to do with Sookie. I'll leave you alone now," she answered.

Finally, she let go of me and waved the vamps in.

"Mr. Northman," the other one beside Mr. Rumbly-Voice began. He had the face of a puppy – a puppy who's about to bite you once you make a wrong move.

"Yes?" Eric answered coolly.

"As you might know, this person here – he nodded his head toward me – broke out of a mental institution." He showed the picture of me to Eric.

"We've been employed in order to search for her and take her with us back to Virginia Beach."

"Are you? Well, I have no intentions whatsoever of letting her go." Eric spoke with a voice that let them have no doubt that he meant it.

"Besides, there's no reason for her to go back. She's a wonderful waitress and seems very healthy to me."

"And I ain't going nowhere," I said defiantly. "What are you, some creeped out dog catchers for supposedly crazy people?"

"Don't you see that she's a hysteric? She's coming with us. No discussion," Mr. Rumbly-Voice began.

"I do not respond well to threats. Keep that in mind."

Before my eyes could recognize it, Eric got up from his chair and stood right before me.

"I will offer you but one warning. I would not try anything rash if I were you," he snarled.

"And then what? Kill us? You know you haven't got a chance once the Magister knows. You're gonna get punished." Mr. Rumbly-Voice continued.

"Fuck the Authorities. I was a Viking 1000 years ago. We made our own justice."

Eric sprang towards them, his fangs out, and held both of them by their throats. Mr. Rumbly-Voice could free himself and bit Eric. A chunk of his flesh flew on the ground.

I tried to make myself useful and find some sharp object. I scanned the room and the only thing that was wooden and sharp was a pencil that was on Eric's desk. I took it and aimed right at the heart of Mr. Rumbly-Voice, who was about to attack Eric from behind.

It worked. A fountain of blood emerged from where the vampire stood seconds ago and the body dissolved into a bloody and gooey mass.

"What the fuck?" Eric wondered just when the Puppy bit him in his hand. He was so surprised that he let go.

The Puppy took a crowbar from the top of a cupboard and aimed it at me. Apparently he saw that he couldn't beat Eric so he would attack the weakest spot in the room.

I felt a sharp pain in my side. Then there was nothing.

When I became conscious again, I saw that I was in the bedroom of Eric's apartment – you know, the one in which I had been living for the last two weeks. I was propped up on a lot of pillows and Eric sat right beside me – a sign that it was still before dawn.

"Sookie, you've been badly injured," he said. Wow, as if I couldn't have gleaned that from my body hurting all over. "I had to give you my blood in order for you to survive. Otherwise, there wouldn't be much of you left."

"What happened? After seeing the Puppy aiming at me with a crowbar, I can't remember the teensiest bit."

"The vamp hit you in your side and must've destroyed you aorta. I thought you were dead when I saw you lying there in that huge pool of blood."

A hint of sadness reflected in his eyes as he said that. "But thankfully, you're alive."

He smiled my favourite smile, took my hand and kissed me on the forehead. Somehow that made me blush and wanting more of him. But now was hardly the place nor the time for it.

"What about the Puppy?" I asked.

"The Puppy?" He looked as if I was speaking in a language even he couldn't understand.

"The vamp that was left after I staked the other." I clarified.

"Oh, this one. I took care of him," he answered and chuckled. "Before he died a true death, he must have thought that meeting the sun would've been a better idea."

Yuck. I didn't want to know what he did to him, but I was sure as hell that it was better to not have him around anymore. I wouldn't say a word to that Magister should he come and ask where the Puppy was.


End file.
